


a christmas miracle

by taetastic



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, pure domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetastic/pseuds/taetastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon comes home to a suspiciously quiet house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a christmas miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an idea for an angsty neo mpreg fic for a while (that I still want to write) but this fluffy shit popped into my head while contemplating christmas fic ideas and I had to write it instead. I'm considering writing another christmas fic for people who aren't really into mpreg, but we'll see if I have time lol

###### 

Taekwoon steps into the house, brushing the snow from his hair and shoulders. The weather had gotten significantly worse on the drive home, and he's grateful to have gotten off work when he did. He didn't want to go at all - it's Christmas Eve, he should be helping Hakyeon prepare food and watching Christmas movies on the couch together - but he didn't have much of a choice.

He tries not to dwell on it. He's home now, and they have the rest of the evening to relax and maybe even watch one movie before they both give into sleep.

He slips off his coat, hangs it on the hook beside the door, and removes his shoes. The house smells like peppermint and chocolate, and the comforting smell puts a small smile on his face. The warmth of the house is a stark contrast to the biting cold outside, and it's already helping him relax. His hands are still cold though, and he yearns to cuddle with Hakyeon and slip his cold fingers under the man's shirt. Hakyeon always squeals in protest, but he lets Taekwoon do it anyways.

Hakyeon isn't in the living room when he steps in, and he hears only silence from the kitchen. "Hakyeon?" He calls softly, but there's no answer. He strides through the living room, confused, and heads toward the kitchen. The light is on but -

Hakyeon isn't there.

There's an assortment of food spread out on the kitchen table and all over the counter. They had planned to prepare things to bring to each of their family's houses tomorrow. Hakyeon started early, wanting to make sure they could get it done in time, but Taekwoon was hoping to be home early enough to help.

He heads for their bedroom next, it's the only other place Hakyeon could be. His car was still in the driveway - he wouldn't have left the house in this weather anyways.

"Hakyeon?" He calls again, pushing open their door.

A sigh of relief escapes him as he catches sight of the Hakyeon, his messy black hair and Taekwoon's giant cream-colored sweater hanging off of him. But he tenses up again when he takes in the state Hakyeon is in.

He's sitting in the middle of the floor, completely still, legs stretched out in front of him. He doesn't even look up when Taekwoon calls his name or opens the door, he just stares at a spot on the floor, his expression one of blank shock. And his eyes are red and puffy, as though - as though he'd been crying.

Hakyeon crying isn't exactly a mind blowing event - it doesn't take much to bring Hakyeon to tears - but in this moment, he looks completely catatonic, and Taekwoon can't help but run through every possible thing that could be wrong, in his head.

"Hakyeon?" He calls again, but Hakyeon still doesn't look up at him. He steps in and rushes over, chest clenched tight with worry, and kneels down. "What's wrong?" He places a careful hand on Hakyeon's face, cupping his tear-stained cheek.

Hakyeon doesn't even flinch. He just continues to stare, as though he's completely unaware of Taekwoon's presence. Taekwoon is trying very hard not to freak out.

"Hakyeon." He grabs Hakyeon's face in both of his hands and lifts his head. "You're scaring me."

And finally, _finally_ , Hakyeon blinks and actually looks at him. "Taekwoon," he says, voice raspy - probably from whatever crying fit he's been through.

"What happened, Hakyeon? Are you hurt?"

Hakyeon blinks again, slowly, and takes a deep shuddering breath. "No, no - I'm fine - I'm -"

He stops and Taekwoon is growing antsy. Hakyeon is _never_ at a loss for words - he talks enough for the both of them and even if it can annoy the hell out of Taekwoon, it's a comforting constant thing that's just very _Hakyeon_.

"You're _what_? What happened?"

Hakyeon still doesn't say anything, he looks like he's struggling to find words, and Taekwoon has had enough -

Before Taekwoon can pick him up and sit him on the bed and demand an answer, Hakyeon picks up something from the other side of his leg, and shoves it at Taekwoon.

Taekwoon looks down at the object in his hand, and it takes him a moment to process exactly what it is and what Hakyeon is trying to tell him.

"The plus sign means positive, Taekwoon, it means I'm - I'm finally -"

Taekwoon distantly registers that Hakyeon sounds like he's getting choked up, but he can’t stop staring at the little blue plus sign on the pregnancy test. For over three years, _three years_ , all they've seen is that dreadful negative sign over and over. And now that he's seeing the exact opposite, he can't believe it.

Elation swells in his chest and vaguely, he registers the tears that are spilling from his own eyes and onto his pants. They've been trying for _so_ long, hoping and praying that they would succeed, but being left with crushed spirits each time.

Taekwoon looks up, and Hakyeon is smiling so brightly, eyes shining with tears, and Taekwoon thinks he's never looked more beautiful, "Are you really-?"

Hakyeon nods, a laugh slipping past his lips, "I took three tests. All positive."

Hakyeon stands and for a moment, Taekwoon just stares up at him from where he's still kneeling on the floor. But then Hakyeon laughs again and takes his hands, helping him stand.

Hakyeon takes his face in his hands and wipes tears away with his thumbs, "We're having a baby, Taekwoon." Hakyeon is still grinning, his face practically glowing.

And then it really _hits_ Taekwoon, and he feels like he might burst with happiness. He takes Hakyeon in his arms and lifts his feet from the floor, spinning him around and laughing louder than he can ever remember laughing. He can feel Hakyeon's arms wind around his neck, and hear the other man let out something between a laugh and a sob right next to his ear.

Eventually, he sets Hakyeon back on his feet, and the other man stares up at him with that same bright smile. Taekwoon's face aches with how wide he's grinning. "We have to set a doctor’s appointment, find out how far along you are, make sure everything is-"

Hakyeon places a hand over his mouth, laughs softly, his gaze fond, "We'll get to all that after Christmas, Taekwoon."

They end up lying in bed, the Christmas food in the kitchen forgotten, and Taekwoon lifts Hakyeon's sweater so he can rest his head on the other man's bare stomach. He's so warm, a comfort away from the cold outside. Hakyeon has always been the warmth that he's needed, yearned for.

He doesn't know what to say. For once, he feels like he's at a loss for words simply because he has _too much_ to say. So, he just listens to the sound of Hakyeon breathing, thinks about the baby - their baby - that's already growing inside of Hakyeon.

Not many males are capable of carrying children - Taekwoon isn't and he only knows a few who are - but Hakyeon had learned as a teenager that he was. And they'd been so excited to try when they were settled down and ready, but the results were always discouraging. And that's why this still feels unreal, but - the image of Hakyeon's smile and the pure joy in his voice is what reminds Taekwoon that this is actually happening.

He lifts his head, turns just slightly so he can place a kiss on Hakyeon's stomach. "I can't wait to meet you," he whispers. Hakyeon laughs, and strokes gentle fingers through Taekwoon's hair.

This is best gift Hakyeon ever could have given him.


End file.
